Violence and A Lover
by SkyArmyRecruit
Summary: Warning: boy x boy, graphic violence, mild language and other things I can't remember. ...We all know Francis has never been very violent, except for one night...


**/ I do not own Hetalia! -insert sad face- but if I did this is how it would go! /**

We all know Francis has never been very violent, except for one night.  
~~~

There was a line to get into the small town movie theater. Rather abnormal in the utmost. Me and my best friends, Antonio and Gilbert, were standing in front of me with their dates clung to their arms. Eliza tried engaging me in conversation but I pushed the brut away.

I insisted on leaving but Antonio begged me to stay. I was to sit between him and Gilbert. I grew impatient with the line and looked ahead. I saw a sign that read Boy Scouts of America. Great little snot nosed boys selling popcorn that cost three times more then what the theater was selling. I saw three blondes and two brunettes. One blonde had to be the leader.

Said man turned around and sat in a corner on a folding chair. One of the blonde boys sat in the man's lap. I noticed at once the boy's eyes were rimed red. The bright blue eyes reminded me of my son Alfred… I looked at the boy again and it was. It was my son Alfred and Matthew was now standing next to the man in the folding chair.

I looked at the man again. Messy blonde hair, forest green eyes, and bushy eyebrows. I felt my body surge forward but Gil grabbed my arm.

"Francis? What's wrong?"

Antonio looked in the general direction then gestured with his chin towards the Brit in the chair. Gilbert and Antonio shared my rage. Their women held them back but I had no one. The man who made my life a living hell for years was now 10 feet away. I stalked up to him, fist clenched and jaw locked.

I picked my boy up from his lap and set him aside. Antonio grabbed them away from my rage. The two brunettes were the Italian twins and Antonio grabbed them as well.

"Papa!" Matt smiled happily. Then they all saw the rage in my eyes. They stayed back with Toni while I had Arthur's shirt bunched in my hand.

"Frog what are you doing?" he asked stunned.

I threw him on his back on the black top, that burned him threw his shirt on the hot summer day. He winced then I sat above him with my knee pressed against his windpipe. I sat like that for a while until I saw his sight drain from his eyes. I lifted my knee from his throat. He gagged and wheezed and coughed up blood from what I knew not. He looked up at me. Those damn green eyes I so loathed shone with shock and fear.

I felt adrenaline coarse threw my veins. I shivered with raw power.

"Are you happy now? Are you happy you will die at the hands of your once 'true love'?" my voice was foreign to myself, cold and heartless. I saw tears well up in his eyes. But he would not give me the satisfaction of him crying in public.

"Francis!" he choked. I almost didn't hear him. "Hearing you talk about Joan~" My knee was back down on his windpipe. I jerked my leg and I heard his neck snap. He was out cold.

Toni had called the Italian twins' parents and was taking Matthew and Alfred for pizza then his place. They were going to stay with Michelle at Antonio's. She witnessed the mess that had taken place in front of the theater and agreed to watch them. She also loathed Arthur for putting me into a depression.

Gil had helped me drag the damned Brit to my place. Eliza drove Gil's car home and she knew he wouldn't be coming back tonight.

I thought of the bloody and bruised man hanging by shackles in my (**cough cough** fully furnished) basement. I thought of when we were together and the night my life came crashing down around me. The same night he took my sons from me and claimed them as his own. When in fact they weren't blood to him they were my ex wife's, Joan. Then I thought of what I could do to him to repay him for my pain.

I was starring out of my third floor bedroom window that stretched the length of the wall. I felt Gil's arm wrap loosely around my waist and his hot breath on my neck.

"Your so sexy when your like this…" he whispered on my neck and licked before latching onto the pale skin there. I did not let the small moan escape me. And it did not send him wanting more, growing in his pants, nearly thrusting against my backside.

"Oi! Francis! Gilbert! I better not find you two naked again!" Toni yelled up to us. I unlatched Gil from me and went down stairs. He wouldn't get any from me. Not tonight at least. I showed myself to Toni and went to the basement.

I pulled out a large cedar chest filled with torture devices. I took out my weapon of choice and untangled the leather whip and hung it around my neck. I looked at the limp and unconscious man from where he hung. I struck him once, not hard enough to do damage but enough to wake him up.

He screamed but Antonio had him gaged in seconds. Not only was this stuff medieval torture equipment but also some of it was a bondage kit the two got me for my birthday one year.

I looked at the other two of our trio, they nodded and I pulled out my pocketknife. I cut off the gross uniform from Arthur's already beaten body. I walked to him slowly. I cut a perfect 'F' into his chest between the two pink buds. His screams gave me pure joy. I smiled evilly at the man in front of me.

"Suck on this you damn bastard."

I whipped him until none of my trio could see the 'F' I carved into him. Arthur was a withering screaming mess when I stepped away to see my work. Sweat plastered my hair to my forehead, and blood splattered everywhere. Arthur screamed once more and hung his head.

I licked the blood from my lips and saw him watching as my eyes filled with want. I wanted his blood to be splattered. I wanted it to paint my white walls red. I wanted to watch him wither into nothing.

Toni pulled me away. He leaned against me and licked the blood from my collarbone, neck, and cheek. I loosened up. I breathed a little easier. My anger slowly began melting away.

"I feel like being generous. We'll let your front heal… for now." I stated simply. I unlatched on of the shackles that bound him to my wall and turned him around. I heard a quiet whimper before chaining him back up. He rests his head against his arm. My anger flared again and pressed his chest hard to the white wall. He groaned at the pain. He figured out I loved when he screamed.

I cut the rest of his uniform off and threw it to a trash. I notion to Gil, and he already had his sword out. This specific blade brought one of his greatest rivals to his knees.

Gil took my pocketknife and carved a 'G' into Arthur's back. Arthur screamed and I laughed. Cruel, yes. Gilbert held up in an "attack" stance and cut and X into Arthur's back. At first it did not bleed. Which disappointed Antonio and me. But Gil pressed the seemingly fine skin together and it gushed red and stained the top of his pants. I gave an evil cackle and Gil drop the sword to the side and took the cat from me and whipped Arthur until the "G" was no longer visible to our trio.

When Arthur finally felt the pain his screams never ceased and my smile grew. He deserved this and it was rewarding to see it was our trio doing this to him and not Ludwig or Ivan.

I scooped up a finger of blood and stuck it in my mouth. The red liquid was sweet. I offered some to Antonio and he gladly sucked the blood off my digit. Even if this sent my blood rushing towards my nether region, we would not be pursuing sins of the flesh tonight. I took my finger back and I heard Gil almost whimper.

"Not tonight, my friends. We have a job to finish first," my voice was my own. Not the demented man I was being right now.

"Francis? Will we soon?" it was Toni's voice coming behind me now. I turned to face my lover.

"After he is finished."

"But what if he doesn't die tonight? I hate being left unattended too." This voice was Gil's.

"Relax, my pretties. Everything will be all right. And… no one. Will be left unattended too."

Antonio left my side. And dug threw the cedar box. When he found what he was looking for. A castrating tool. My eyes widen and my hand automatically went to protect my self.

"Antonio? We should torture him for what he's done but not as far as castrating him." I suggested and he threw the tool back and took the cat from Gil's hand

Gil and myself turned Arthur back around to the front. He seemed to have passed out at the mention of a castrating tool. We locked him up and I splashed a bottle of water on him. He woke up and looked at me in the eyes with those disgusting green ones. I spit in his face and he averted his eyes. Instead he eyed Toni with the cat and shivered violently. Probably remembering the pirate days him and Toni shared. Each crack of the leather against flesh sounded like music to me.

As Antonio took his last swing of the cat, Arthur whimpered… my name?

"Francis please… stop this…" his voice was airy and light. Not the usual brutish and obnoxious accent.

"Why the hell should I? You begged me to slap you last time. Instead you decided that, because I didn't, you were going to leave me." I ground my teeth.

"Stop, because I know you don't really hate me this much. So much as to kill me."

"And who said that? Flying mint bunny or Uni? Oh no. It must've been Hook." I got up into his face, teeth and fist clenched.

"Neither. You said, when I left with my bags, that you could want and want but you would never hurt me or not love me." His eyes closed and his head lolled to one side. His breath left him. And in his last breath were the soft words, "I'm sorry."

Gil and Toni knew they went to far this time when I crumbled to the ground. Even if half the reason he left us was because of me.

I woke up in a cold sweat again. This was another dream. I slouch in my bed. I picked up my phone and quick dialed his number.

"Do you know what time it is you frog? What's wrong now?" his voice calming my nerves. "Francis." His said sharply threw the phone.

"I'm sorry. It was nothing. I found something of Matt's when I was cleaning earlier. Have him stop by after school for it."

I hear him sighing, coughing and rubbing his eyes. "It was another nightmare about us wasn't it?"

"Yes."

There was a pause. His bed sheets were ruffling under him shifting. "Meet me the Café la Rose at noon."

"Did you forget it's my café? I'll be there anyway." I said playfully.

"Shut up, Frog. I forgot your dad left it to you last month yes, but please stop reminding me. I have to fix my own mistakes."

"Yeah yeah yeah ok." He hung up after that. I forgot to mention I had to make fresh scones tomorrow. But it'd be a welcomed surprise for him. I fell back asleep seeing it was 3 am.

I woke up at 6 am before my alarm clock went off. I knew there was no hope in getting back to sleep. I sighed and sat up. Something attacked me back onto my bed and licked my face. I knew I didn't have a dog so I punched whatever it was in the stomach. And I heard it, him, groan.

"Ah fuck me... Francis! What was that for?" Toni whined at me, pouting.

"Antonio... after how many years... you still don't know I'M NOT A MORNIG PERSON!" I chucked a pillow at his head. Then saw the albino in the doorway. "Gil... why didn't you stop him?" I looked at Toni, "Spare me from make up sex, please. Today is not a good day."

"Everyday is a good day for sex! Unless you have AIDS..." He gasped, "Francis has AIDS Gilly!" he crawled away from me and I attempted at suffocating him with a pillow. I had him on his back, my full weight holding him down. But Gilbert took my pillow away from me.

"What's got your pretty pink thong in a knot, Fran?" Gil asked, obviously not liking being awake this early either. He snapped the string of my thong on my hip and I slapped his hand for it.

"I have to meet Arthur today." They both made a face. Gil decided he was going to crawl in bed with Toni and me.

He pulled me off of Toni and snuggled to my chest. I sighed and played with his silver hair and he fell asleep like a baby. Yeah, I know my friends better then they know themselves. So it wasn't hard for me to find exactly what either of them wanted. I let Gil cuddle to my side and I pulled Toni on top of me. He tucked his head under my chin, but he didn't fall asleep.

"Francis? Why do you still make a big deal out of seeing Arthur? We were always better for you... we were with you and Joan when she had your boys. Not Arthur. And you even let him take them from you."

"Because he's my greatest rival and I love him dearly even if he doesn't love me back." I sighed at the obvious next question, "You have Lavino and Gil has Ludwig. Of course I'd rather either of you to have my boys... but you were all at war and were always away... at the time. Arthur was able to provide what they needed most... a father with a backbone..." I sighed again at my weakness.

My alarm clock sounded 6:30 am. Gil groaned and slowly got back up. "Off to the bakery we go guy. Today's bake day." What a champ, I thought to myself. Toni rolled off of me, but not before kissing me firmly on the lips. Gil pulled out his uniform from my closet and threw Toni's at him.

And to start the day off on a somewhat nicer subject, "So why didn't you guys sleepover like you usually do on bake-day eve?"

"Ludwig decided he was going to start drinking without me." Gil answered.

"Lavino drugged me." Came Toni's answer.

Gil and I looked at him like he'd grown a third eye. He just shrugged and threw his pants at me. I smelled Lavino's sent on them and threw them at Gil. Toni stripped his shirt off and showed off the many bruises on his chest and back.

"He didn't hit me," he winked and laughed when I shuttered. He finished getting dressed. He looked in my full-length mirror and brushed his hand threw his hair. "I guess I'll get breakfast. Burger Queen or Donald's?"

"Burger Queen," Gill answered for us both. I sighed and got out of bed finally. Toni grabbed out shared wallet and skipped out of the room.

"This weeks pay goes in the wallet by the way." I sighed and looked at the clock. "Hey Gil... since your retired as a nation, don't you get paid obscene amounts of money each month?" I asked looking at my hair.

"That's not what you really wanted to ask is it?" He chuckled and sat next to me. I hated how he could see right through me.

"You're right... um..." I sighed, feeling my cheeks stain pink. "If Arthur's meeting me to talk about the divorce agreement shit, and I get my boys back..." talking seemed to get extremely hard for me. I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Me and Toni won't let him take them back. We promise. We are their god parents." He smiled at the title. And sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I heard Antonio coming back with breakfast. He stumbled up the stairs, probably with his omelet in his hand and our stuff in the other. He fell into the room and threw the bag at us. "Coffee's on the counter in the bakery. EwGil! When'd you become so lovey dovey with Franny?" Toni squealed.

"When? Well when you're not around you dumb Spaniard." Gil laughed at Toni's broken expression.

"And the brute's back." I sighed, smiling at my friends. I got up and hugged Toni. "Don't worry mon ami, you're still number one." He bounced back and stuck his tongue out at Gil. I facepalmed at their childness. I then dragged them both, food in Gil's hand, down to the bakery.

"When's break today, boss?" A small feminine voice came from the front of the bakery. It was Michelle. She decorates the cakes, cupcakes or whatever needed to be decorated.

"Well, Guppy. It's only about 11." I smiled a little when she huffed.

"But I was here and working before any of you were. Can't I take a little break? My hands hurt." I stepped away from my cauldron of cookie dough, over to her station.

"I had to take care of two babies last night. And I was up before you. It's your job to clean the dishes, and it's your fault you didn't do it last night."

Toni's voice came from behind me, "What babies?"

"You and Gil smart one."

"Oh... okay." He returned to his station and silently thanked god he went along with my little lie.

"I'm younger and have little complex of responsibility. Please Francis?" she put on her best bambi eyes, which she knew always worked on me. Gil stabbed my in the back with a fork. I knew it was his way of telling me not to give in.

"Guppy" I sighed... No. We have a lot to do today." She hung her head and went back to decorating the cakes.

Then the front door's bell rang a customer's arrival. I came back out from the kitchen to attend to him. I stopped dead when I saw it was Arthur. Michelle saw my face turn to stone and my eyes glaze over before she saw Arthur. When she did spot him I knew her eyes were burning with fiery.

"Um, it's a bit early, Arthur."

"Day light's saving. Spring forwards an hour, frog." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Guppy picking up a frying pan. I suppressed a laugh when I realized how much like Eliza she was. And it was she to talk first after his comment.

"What do you want with Uncle Francis, wanker?" I heard Toni laugh from behind the door hen she called him a wanker. I flicked her ear.

"What did I say about those words, Michelle?"

"Not to use them... unless it's an extreme situation..." she clenched the fry pan harder.

"And my ex is not an extreme situation." I patted her head and Gil came out of the kitchen too. He picked her up over his shoulder and carried her in the back. She began to giggle.

I smiled at her and Gil and Toni threw the little window in the door. Wondering when Eliza would decide it's my turn to be her parental figure. I turned to Arthur, took my apron off and hung it up. I walked from behind the counter and leaned up against it. "Why'd you wanna meet with me?" I saw how his facial features changed as if this was harder on him then on me.

"Matthew... and Alfred..." He hung his head and struggled to find his words.

"Sit down before you have an aneurism." I pointed to the table closest to the counter. He took the seat and took of his hat and glasses. "Want a drink? Toni installed a soda fountain in the back..."

"Iced tea. Unsweetened, please." I went to the back to get his drink of choice. I looked around at my small crew, family was a better word. Gil had guppy on his lap. She was about 14 but she and Gil looked like father and daughter. Toni was next to me, holding my hand, looking concerned for me.

As I filled the cup with the iced tea, Toni kissed my neck. Probably for show... or to claim me as his, not Arthur's. I felt the bruise forming. I was trying not to let my emotions show... or the fact I was enjoying Antonio's mouth on me like this. Then I felt the tea spilling over the side and I jumped. I capped the paper cup and shoved a straw threw the top.

I walked out of the kitchen and set the paper cup next to Arthur. He pulled out his wallet. "On the house, Iggy. Actually I owe you money for the boys. Lemme go get my check book."

"That won't be necessary Francis." He said after a long sip of his tea. "That's why I'm here but listen to me first." He wouldn't look at me yet. When you called me last night I just got done..." The bell rang again and Michelle came out to care for the customer. "Can we go some where not so public?"

"Um... hold on." I went to the back. Toni..." he looked up at me from the oven. "Never mind. Gil you're in charge till I get back. I'll just be upstairs. Something tells my Arthur's going to give in." Gil nodded and Toni didn't look pleased. "Tell Guppy if she asks ok?" He nodded again.

I left the kitchen and motioned for Arthur to come up to my loft above the bakery. He followed grabbing his man purse slash messenger bag. When I was threw my front door I pointed in the general direction of the living room.

"Do you want anything? I have a ton of left over pizza. Like... two other boxes."

"You Gil and Toni didn't have your annual sleepover?"

"Nope. They had better stuff to do then hang out with me... like everyone else."

"Now don't say that, Francis. And if they weren't here last night, why does it smell like they were? And why do you have that?" He poked the hickey on my neck.

I winced and looked in my black phone screen. "Toni just did this to me... as for the smell... I don't know. Probably from last week." I bit my lip and grabbed the can of Frabreeze from the kitchen and sprayed it around my living room. "Well why are you here?"

He decided the couch was safe and pulled a thick folder from his man purse and set it on the coffee table. "Before you look threw that, listen." He sighed and sat back. "Last night before you called I just got done bawling my eyes out. Matt and Alfred both came to me, separately, telling me they were old enough and they wanted to live with you again.

"When Alfred came in, he was the second, matt came in first, I asked him if Matt put him it up to him and when he said, quote, Matt wants to go back to him too?, Unquote. This was about 10 pm. When they both came in to say goodnight, they had obviously been excited about something..." He brushed a tear away.

**/Pardon the** **semi shortness, I wrote it in a hour after a dream I had. If I get a good response I'll add a little bit more, so please review!/**


End file.
